Thirteen Colonies
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Britain goes to visit America one day and founds 13 new mouths to feed. They all must learn to get along with each other and other countries as they have to deal with the problems that come with being a nation. Many OC's!
1. Meeting the Colonies

**Hello dear readers! After my other story about the states became so popular, I decided to write another one! We're starting at square one here, the very beginning of the United States. I will try and be as historically accurate as possible, but there may be some discrepancies. If you see any grammatical or historical errors just tell me and I will fix it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it characters. I only made the State characters.**

1732

Britain hated politics. He reached this conclusion shortly after returning home from a visit with America. In that time, the King got into an argument with Parliament and a civil war broke out *1. Civil Wars are always painful to a country. Britain was bedridden during the civil war, wincing at the pain and cursing everything that came to his mind. After the civil war finally over, he had to stay to deal with the after effects. Britain left at the first opportunity.

Currently, Britain was heading over to America's home for a holiday. Visiting America always helped Britain relax. As he walked, he wondered how his little brother was doing. America must have grown since Britain saw him last. Britain often was amazed how self-sufficient the little country was. Each time he visits America, America always manages to impress him. Britain jokingly scolded himself. He should expect America to have something new; he shouldn't be as surprised as he is with each visit. Britain was so deep in thought that he barely noticed that he had arrived at America's house. He politely rapped his knuckles on the door.

"America! I'm back!" Britain called out and entered without waiting for a response. He closed the door behind him and turned to prepare himself for the bear hug America normally gives him. England stopped short at the sight.

Instead of America coming out to hug him, he was 13 young children surrounding the young country, who looked no older than 12. America didn't hear Britain over the ruckus and kept his attention on the small children. He looked both excited and frustrated at the same time. Finally, America noticed Britain, who was still in shock at the door. America gave a huge grin.

"Britain, you're back!" America cried out with excitement. He looked at all the young children at his feet, "You're probably wondering about all this, huh?"

"Where the bloody hell did all these babies come from?!" Britain cried out after he was over his shock,

"I'm not a baby!" The oldest one argued, he looked no older than 5,

"Me too!" Another one called out,

"You say 'me neither' and that's beside the point! The point is there has been a sudden population increase in America's house! How did they get here America?" Britain asked America, America shrugged,

"I dunno! I found them!" America answered. England gave a questioning look and America started to explain, "I was walking around one day when I found these two," America pointed towards the eldest kids who objected to England earlier, "They said they represented Virginia, that one is the east part of the colony and that one is the west *2." Britain listened as America introduced him one by one to the new colonies in the order he found him: Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Maryland, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Delaware, North Carolina, South Carolina, New York and New Jersey at the same time, and finally Pennsylvania*3. Britain wondered why America's colonies also had personifications. To have personifications of cities or states was uncommon, but not unheard of, like how Italy had the north and south personifications.  
"Well I guess this will ease my mind a bit when I'm away," Britain finally sighed as he sat down, "You all can look out for each other while I'm away. " Britain spent the rest of the day getting to know his new charges. Eventually England had to leave, much to the dismay of the colonies.

"But we were just starting to have fun!" Massachusetts groaned, she grabbed onto his leg trying to keep him from leaving.

"Look, I'll be back tomorrow okay? We'll play more a bit then, I promise." Massachusetts reluctantly agreed and let go of his leg. He opened the door to leave, but was stopped. Standing at the door was a young child with hazel eyes and blonde curly hair.

"'cuse me, is this where America lives? My names Georgia*4, I'm new." She asked with a slight drawl in her voice.

"Look, Mr. England! It's another one!" North Carolina cried out happily,

"Another friend to play with!" South Carolina cried out. Britain sighed in annoyance as the girls squealed in excitement.

***1 – I am not an expert on English History so correct me if I'm wrong. The English Civil War (1642-1651) was really when England started moving away from a total monarchy. King Charles I and Parliament had disagreements about the balance of power. One of these disagreements included whether the king had the authority to raise taxes without parliament's consent (taxation without representation anyone?)**

***2 – I decided to break up East and Western Virginia into two characters early. The state of West Virginia wasn't around until the Civil War, but the two areas still had different characteristics as far as I'm aware. West Virginia was more hunting while Eastern Virginia was the plantations we're very familiar with.**

***3 – This is the order in which the colonies charters were registered. I had some trouble with New York and New Jersey because A: New York also had a date before New Hampshire as well as the same year New Jersey was founded and B: Both states were founded in 1664, but they didn't say which month. I decided to go with the 1664 date for New York so they could have hilarious arguments on who was older.**

***4 – Pennsylvania was founded in 1682 and then Georgia was founded in 1732. Why the huge gap between these colonies, I do not know.**

**Anyway I have more in store for you all so please rate and review! I would appreciate any critiques to help make this the best story it can be.**


	2. Next Door Neighbors

**And we are back with another chapter! Thanks to all the people who favored and followed this story and a special thanks to MissMissive for her review! That being said I have a note for last chapter. I've been told that for the longest time the Carolinas were not separate colonies. I was not aware of this as I learned the founding date of North Carolina is 1653 and South Carolina was founded 10 years later. I am sorry for the mess up. Now that that's out of the way, let's start the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I just made the state characters**

1756

It seemed peaceful enough. Blue eyes peered over a bush and looked around. He saw no one to the left and no one to the right. The area seemed abandoned…good. France sprung out of the bush, with a large grin on his face.

"No one is around good. Alright, you guys can come over now." France called out, other Frenchmen came and started building their new settlement. Britain was hogging most of the new world and France hated it. He was able to have some parts of Canada, but Britain got the rest. That tea-guzzling prick was always there, doing everything he can to piss France off.

"Well not this time," France promised to himself, "This time I will be on top," France chuckled to himself. He stopped when he noticed a young boy was watching him. He was watching him with wary eyes through a messy crop of brown hair.

'_A new country, perhaps?' _France thought. So far, this new world has been full of surprises. Two new countries has popped up since France arrived, and Britain managed to get custody of both, expect for Canada which he got half of.

"Hon hon hon, this one is mine…" France thought outloud, a huge grin spread over his face.

The boy turned and ran.

"Wait! Come back!" France cried out, the boy ignored and ran as fast as he could. France ran after him

"EAST VIRGINIA!" He called out, panicking. Soon he saw his twin and ran to hide behind him,

"What's the matter with you, West?" East grumbled,

"There's a strange man over there, he's creeping me out." West answered as he pointed at France running towards them. East Virginia knew that his brother didn't get scared of many things, so if this man scared him it wasn't good.

"RUN AWAY!" East cried out and the twins ran away. At least until they bumped into Britain. Britain turned towards them,

"What are you two getting excited ove-" Britain's question was stopped short as he saw France. The two Virginia's hid behind each of Britain's legs.

"What are you doing here, frog?!" Britain asked coldly. France gave an equally cold glare back,

"That is none of your business." France answered.

"He seemed to be building something over across the Ohio River." West Virginia said. Britain's glare deepened at this.

"What the bloody hell are you doing so close to my colonies? Why don't you go back to being drunk on wine?!" Britain suggested,

"While you go and hog the entire new world? I think not _mon ami_." France snapped back

"That's because I would like one place where I don't have to look at your stupid face!"

"Well I hope you know that I won't be backing down this time, you limey git!"  
"Good! I was waiting for another chance to beat you good and proper!" Britain said gleefully. France turned and stormed off, but he had a wicked smirk on his face. This time Britain will be in for a surprise, France wasn't going to be fighting alone…

Britain was working on controlling his breathing. That cheese-eating frog always managed to get him riled up.

"Britain?" East Virginia asked nervously, Britain looked down at the two Virginias. This time he couldn't let France win just out of spite. This time he had people to protect.

"Go get your siblings." Britain told them.

"We're going to fight France?" New Jersey asked,

"No, I am," Britain explained and continued over New York and New Jersey's 'aww' of disappointment, "But I wouldn't mind some help. I also have to go to Europe to deal with him there so my troops will be stretched thin…" America and the colonies were listening intently. Britain looked up at them and smiled,

"That being said, you don't have to fight if you don't want to. You're all still young and –"

"We'll help," Pennsylvania cut off Britain. Pennsylvania was one of the youngest of the colonies, but Britain learned he was very clever and wise for his age, "France's settlements affect us just as much as they affect you."

"Yeah! No one likes having a creep for a neighbor!" West Virginia said, the other colonies nodded in agreement. Britain knew this all too well. America, who grew into a fine young man, slapped Britain on the back gently.

"We're helping, whether you like it or not!" America said beaming at Britain. Britain smiled back at the group with pride,

"Thank you. All of you."

**This chapter is about the start of the French and Indian War, or the Seven Years War over in Europe. It was the first major war that the colonies were involved in. On the American side, there were many territorial disputes between France and Britain. France was slowly creeping across Canada and into America across the Ohio River, preventing the colonies expansion, Especially Virginia. Besides, who would want France as a neighbor? He's kind of creepy sometimes. Hope you liked this chapter and tell me if you see any mistakes grammatically or historically. Please review! Reviews give me happy feels ^J^**


	3. Florida

**Carolina History is not my strong suit obviously…I'm going to move on because we have a new Colony to introduce! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters, I made the state characters.**

1763

Florida tugged at a thread on his shirt absently. He sat in his home waiting for Spain to return. Spain was in Paris, signing a treaty after losing the Seven Years War. Florida knew that Spain would probably receive the raw end of the deal, having lost the war. The question was: what will Spain lose?

There were footsteps outside his house and Florida was snapped out of his thoughts. He got up, slapped the dust off his pants and walked outside. Spain was there, looking miserable. Florida also saw Britain there too. He looked between the two Europeans anxiously.

"Florida, this is _Señor_ Britain. He'll be taking care of you from now on." Spain explained slowly, he tried to keep his voice neutral.

Ah, so that was the result of the treaty. Florida narrowed his eyes at Britain and didn't move or say anything. Florida did not want to be a British colony, they always got fuzzy eyebrows. Spain kneeled down in front of Florida.

"Don't worry,_ hermano_, Britain is a good caretaker, he'll treat you well." Spain said softly. Florida shook his head stubbornly, he would not go! Spain sighed, "Florida, please?" Florida saw Spain was holding back tears. After a few minutes of stubborn pride, Florida's shoulders drooped as he sighed. Spain smiled,

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. Go on now." Florida walked over to England. England gave a curt nod of his head to Spain and he turned and walked off, Florida following reluctantly.

"Right…As he said, I'm Britain and I'll be your caregiver from now on." Britain explained awkwardly. Florida said nothing and Britain continued, "I hate to ask this, but did Spain teach you any sort of English?"

Spain did teach him some English. Spain taught Florida some very important words to tell Britain if he ever met him. Florida never guessed they'd meet under these circumstances but the result was the same. Florida stopped walking suddenly, Britain turned around questioningly when he heard Florida was no longer walking. Florida grabbed the crook of his left arm and raised his fist towards Britain,

"AVAST YE LIMEY PRICK!" Florida yelled as loud as he could. Britain's shoulders were bristling with rage,

"That wanker!"

**Why Limey prick? Because it's funny. Also, Spain's fleet was crushed by Britain's pirates a few decades after Florida was settled, so it's natural to learn some amazing English swears from them.**

**Florida is actually older than America. The first permanent European settlement in the United States is St. Augustine, founded in 1565. Florida was Spain's for the longest time, and even after the Revolution, England than gave Florida back to Spain until Andrew Jackson decided otherwise…**

** Despite being older than America, though, I decided to make Florida physically younger. This actually can be explained with Hetalia canon! As far as I can tell, a country's youth can be hundreds of years depending on many things like wars famines, etc. America grew up amazingly fast for a country. So now Florida is going to grow up as fast as the rest of the colonies now. And yes, he will have the fuzzy eyebrows of doom XD**


	4. The Ohio River

**Sorry for the long wait guys…Been busy as hell over here. Got new rooms being built, some new roommates, etc. etc…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I did make the state characters though.**

1763

Maryland, the Virginia twins, and New York looked past the Ohio River, the new territory they would be able to explore. The other colonies were busy meeting Florida, their new brother. However, they could not wait, they wanted to explore and settle new land as soon as possible.

"You guys ready?" New York asked them,

"Yes." The others agreed, they started heading west when suddenly.

"There you guys are!" They turned to see Delaware running towards them. He stopped in front of them,

"The rest of us were worried when you didn't show up." Delaware explained,

"We have plenty of time to meet Florida," East Virginia said, "Right now, I wanted to explore."

"It wasn't just about meeting Florida." Delaware muttered softly, but Maryland picked it up.

"What does that mean?" He asked Delaware. The young colony started fiddling with his hands to try and explain.

"It means, King George made a proclamation." A new voice cut in angrily. They turned to see Pennsylvania walking towards them, looking very sullen, "We're not allowed to expand across the Ohio River."

"WHAT?!" the Virginias cried out. West Virginia turned back to look longingly across the river, "That good land though…"

"I am aware of that land West Virginia…" Pennsylvania said in annoyance. Pennsylvania preferred not to look at something he couldn't have.

"What does Britain say about this?" Maryland asked,

"Only that the King is his boss and he has to obey." Pennsylvania explained. Maryland sighed in annoyance,

"Come on, let's go meet Florida…" Maryland suggested as he started to head back. Delaware followed him. The other colonies hesitated for a bit before starting to walk back as well.

"What did we fight that stupid war for anyway…?" New York growled in annoyance.

**I am mean sorry, short chapter. But I have chapter 5 set up and ready to go, I just need a bridge between the two. So yeah, this is the start of the fracture between Britain and the colonies. After the French-Indian War, the colonists thought they would get new land. Instead, they were told not to go over and then the taxes began. Anyways, things start getting interesting here. Stay tuned for more! **


	5. Bills of Credit

**Like the genius I am, I uploaded the wrong chapter first. Oops. Anyways here is the actual chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY MADE THE STATE CHARACTERS!**

1764

"Oh, curse the Sugar Act!" Massachusetts cried out. The other colonies groaned in agreement.

"America, how are those petitions coming?" East Virginia asked. America shook his head,

"King George and Parliament refuse to listen. Says that 'we are British colonies and that we have to obey British laws.'" America answered,

"Why does he get to tax us without even asking us?" New Jersey grumbled, "Just because he's broke from fighting France doesn't mean he has to squeeze us dry."

"No kidding, my economy's running downhill because we have to pay for expensive British sugar." New York agreed,

"I wish I could just buy Spanish and French sugar again. At this rate, I'll have no money to speak of!" Massachusetts said,

"Why don't we just make our own money?" Maryland suggested, everyone turned to him and stared and Maryland looked back, "What? It was just an idea."

"A brilliant one!" The Carolinas chirped, "We should have thought of it sooner!"

"We'll be rich! The richest colonies in the Empire!" Georgia cried out. Everyone began to talk at once, throwing ideas around about what their new currency should be.

"Guys? I don't think it works like that," Pennsylvania said, "Economics is not that simple."

"We can make it that simple!" America replied without losing his enthusiasm, "Come on guys! Let's do this!" Everyone let out a shout of cheer except for the stoic Florida and Maryland, who just smiled. Pennsylvania only sighed.

Britain was walking along the docks, taking in the sights. The colonies were prospering very well, and it pleased Britain to see this. '_They've grown up so fast'_ Britain thought to himself. It's true; America and his colonies have grown much faster than any other country he has seen. This was concerning to his boss as the colonies became more self-sufficient. They were British colonies. Britain knew that the new laws irritated them, but there was nothing he could do.

"Wha' the 'ell is this you're tryin' to give me?" A deep voice with a thick cockney accent called out. Britain turned to see New York in an argument with a British merchant. The merchant was waving some paper in front of New York's face.

"This not be money! You want sugar, you 'ave to pay with real money!" The merchant growled,

"You mean hard money. But that's drying up fast and you know it. When the silver runs out, how will you get your shillings? Paper money is the way to go!" New York countered,

"That may be true. But 'till the shilling loses value, I be using it! I dun need your flimsy paper!"

"Yeah? Well then I don't need your sugar!" New York ripped the bills from the merchant's hand, "You'll be hard pressed to find shillings in America now." With a huff, New York walked off. Britain went over to him.

"New York? What's all this nonsense about paper money?" Britain asked.

"You can't just make your own currency!" Britain said,

"Why not?" New Jersey asked. Britain called America and the colonies together to talk to them about the "Bills of Credit" they made. When Britain arrived he learned that the colonies, especially the New England colonies, were in an argumentative mood.

"It doesn't work that way. They have no value because they're not regulated." Britain explained,

"If you regulated them they'd have value." Maryland pointed out.

"I'm not going to make a whole new currency!" Britain said.

"We wouldn't need a new currency if you didn't have that 6 pence tax on sugar!" Massachusetts argued. Britain held back his annoyance and tried to work things out calmly.

"Why is that tax upsetting you? It's to help pay off the debt we accumulated from the Seven Years War." Britain asked them,

"You mean the war which we got nothing out of?" East Virginia asked. Florida started to complain but East Virginia cut him off, "Not including Florida?"

"We thought we could be able to expand into the Ohio territory after the war. " Pennsylvania explained, "But then we were told we weren't allowed."

"And you did all this without asking us what we think!" New York finished. The colonies agreed.

"You're all being ridiculous!" Britain cried out in annoyance, "You're British colonies! That means you have to obey British laws! You know that!"

"The laws from Parliament right? We don't have representatives in Parliament Britain, that's the problem." America told him. Britain's aggravation faded for a moment as he thought about America's words. It's true, neither America nor his colonies have representatives in Parliament. They literally have no say in what taxes Parliament passes or not. Britain remembered his Civil War 30 years ago. The King thought he could pass taxes without Parliament while Parliament disagreed. Despite how old they look, Britain knew that they were all really just children. _I can't keep coddling them all the time though, _Britain concluded finally. Britain took a handful of bills and held them out in front of the colonies.

"There are better ways to handle the situation than this," Britain explained calmly, "These Bills of Credit are not recognized as currency of the British Empire. I expect them to be gone the next time I'm here." With that, Britain turned and left; leaving the colonies to simmer in their anger.

**With Britain broke after the Seven Years War, Britain increased taxes. The colonists said they were not adequately represented in Parliament, while Parliament said they were had virtual representation. Virtual representation is basically that the people elected into Parliament can speak for all British Citizens rather than just the region they represent. The colonies responded by making Bills of Credit, the first US currency. Of course, since it was made randomly it didn't hold any value and created confusion until it was banned. **

**The divide is starting...Britain is losing his hold on the colonies. However, I can see Britain using the acts to teach the colonies rather than control. Of course this isn't seen like that by our colonies. If you see any historical or grammatical errors let me know and please review! Thanks**.


End file.
